Waking Up
by amberdharvey
Summary: The summer after Edward and Bella meet after Twilight, before New Moon , they are enjoying being together for the summer but when something unexpected happens, what will Edward and Bella do? Give it a chance, first fanfic... T now but may be M later
1. The first day

**Disclaimer: Not Stephanie Meyer, don't own Twilight or it's characters, unfortunately!!!**

**Okay... I didn't come up with the idea for this story, Athey did. Thanks for letting me finish your story, its an honor... and on with the show...**

_BPOV_

I was slowly regaining consciousness. The weak light from outside my little window was creeping through and hitting me directly on the face. I knew for it to be this far into the room already, it had to be getting a little late. Later then I usually allowed myself to sleep, and later then Edward usually let me sleep too.

Thats when I first noticed that something was amiss. I could feel his weight on the bed beside me; the familiar sagging in the bed that always alerted me to his presence there, but something was off. Instead of that side of my body feeling the normal chill I'd grown so accustomed to it was... warm?

I slowly opened my eyes, trying to clear the fog out of my head enough to make sense of this oddity.

There, inches from my face was Edward, but again... something was off. His eyes were closed. He was usually staring into my face when I wake up, anxiously awaiting for me to finally regain consciousness. His mouth was parted slightly and he was breathing, deeply and slowly. If I hadn't known better, I would have sworn he was asleep.

I reached my hand out from the blankets to caress his cheek... What? It was.. _warm_. He didn't move. He didn't respond to my touch. Instead of the hard cold marble I was accustomed to I felt... Stubble!?!

I quickly propped myself up on my right elbow, my left hand still touching his face.

"Edward?" I said quietly, unsure. Was I still sleeping? Was this a dream?

"Edward!" I said louder, more urgently. I moved my hand to his shoulder and shook him lightly. His arm was soft and warm. My vision was clearer now and as I studied his features more closely I began to notice more subtle changes. His jaw line and cheek bones were much softer. Rounded out a little more then before. And his skin was notably darker.

Panic was beginning to rise in my chest. I shook him again, more forcefully now. "Edward! Please!"

He began to stir, I froze. He closed his mouth and scrunched up his forehead, his eyes still closed. His tongue darted out slightly and liked over his dry lips before vanishing back into his mouth.

His eyes began to slowly flutter open, blinking rapidly, trying to focus through a haze of... sleep?

Green. They were green. I gasped.

His eyes widened at the sound and he looked at me with concern. "Bella? Whats wrong...." He stopped mid-word. Shocked by the sound of his own voice. It was still Edward, but it was also distinctly different. It was a little more rough and didn't have nearly the same musical quality to it I'd grown so accustomed to.

He inhaled a deep breath and his eyes widened. He did it again. Breathing in deeply and then slowly exhaling. His eyes darted to mine, confusion flooding them.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked tentatively. Still too much in shock to think of what else to do.

"I... I don't know." He slowly pushed himself upwards from the bed to prop himself up on his elbow, mirroring my own position. "What... was I just..." His voice trailed off, laced with shock and confusion.

"Sleeping." I said stunned.

His eyes darted back to mine, even wider. "Sleeping?!?" His startled response cracked out and the sound coming out of his own voice seemed to shock him again.

He brought up his freehand to his mouth and cleared his through, coughing roughly for a moment. "I'm... I'm breathing. I... Oh my god, Bella my... my _heart_ is pounding in my chest. It feels like it's going to explode." His eyes looked panicked and shocked. But I could sympathize with the feeling of the pounding heart. My own felt like it was about to explode from my chest. The utterly bizarre events unfolding around us right now were sending every sense into overdrive.

"Does it hurt? I mean... does you're chest hurt, or is it just.."

"No... It's not painful." His eyes darted down to his chest. He pressed his hand against his chest, placed lightly over the spot where his previously dead heart resided in his chest cavity. He gasped. "Jesus Bella... it's really beating..."

Instinctively my hand shot over to join his and as we touched he jerked away in shocked, his eyes flying back up to mine.

"What?" I asked, startled by the sudden reaction. He paused for a moment before reaching his hand out to meet with mine. Slowly and tentatively, his fingers touched mine, interweaving with them and then finally fully clasping them together, palm-to-palm.

His breathing was deep and rapid. I was suddenly afraid he might hyperventilate if he didn't calm down. Holy crow! I was afraid that _Edward_ was going to _hyperventilate?!?_

We lay there in stunned silence for a moment, our hands together, my eyes trained on his confused expression, and his eyes trained intensely on our hands. His breathing slowly became more regular as he held my hand and I could see it was calming him down some. My mind was still racing. Still confused, still... I don't know. This is insane!

"Edward... What happened? How? I mean... are you..?" My words tumbled out in a rush.

His eyes darted back up to meet mine again before darting around the room searching for answers where there were none. Finally he looked back at me, still seemingly at a loss for words. "Bella..." He began slowly. He seemed to be analyzing the sound of his own voice. "Bella." He repeated again, slowly. Not even really talking to me this time. Rather, I think he was saying it just for something to say. Something to say so he could hear the sound of his strange new voice again.

"Edward?" I asked slowly.

"I... I think I'm human again." He said, slowly, looking me in the eyes with intensity and shock. His eyes were incredible. The green was beyond anything I'd ever imagined. The outermost circle was a deep forest green, followed next by a bright glowing emerald that slowly transitioned back into a deeper green where it met his black pupil. The emerald sparkled and reflected the dim light in the room and I felt myself become completely lost in it for a moment.

"Bella?" He said, trying to prompt a response this time.

"Ha.... How?" I stammered.

"I have... absolutely _no_ idea." He said, looking away from me and staring intently at his hand. He slowly flexed his fist open and closed, his eyes examining it with strange curiosity.

Slowly he pushed himself upright into a sitting position, still not taking his eyes off his hand. He stretched his arm outward in front of him before bringing it back in. Bending his various joints individually, experiencing the strange new feeling of his... his _human_ muscles.

"Edward, are you alright? I mean... do you think anything is... wrong? I don't know... okay obviously something _is_ wrong... but..." I stuttered out the jumbled words as I followed him in sitting upright on the bed, pushing the blankets away and bunching them up by my feet. I watched him cautiously as he continued to stretch out his other arm and repeat the same maneuvers as earlier. Slowly he lowered both of his arms to his sides, pressing them against the bed. He swiveled his body, his legs moving outwards and bending down till his feet found the floor.

Not even thinking, I jumped out of the bed and hurried around to the opposite side to help him out if he needed it.

He paused, still silent, still deep in his own thoughts. His socked feet were placed carefully on the floor as he sat cautiously on the ends of the bed, each hand still pressed firmly into the mattress on each side of him.

He pushed off and stood up, unsteadily.

He gasped the I saw the shock cross his face and immediately recognized the feeling behind the expression. His balance wasn't there. He felt unsteady. _That_ was a feeling I was familiar with. I reached out and grabbed his arm to steady him, his arms quickly wrapping around my own body at the shock of the unfamiliar dizziness he'd just experienced.

He gasped again as he realized the position we were in. He was holding into me with a strange desperation I'd never really seen happen with him. Granted, I'd only known Edward about five months, but I felt like we'd experienced a lot during that short time.

The only time I'd ever really encountered a truly desperate Edward was when I was lying in my own blood on that damned ballet studio floor, and I was barely conscious for that, so it almost didn't count.

But even then, he was still the stronger one. Right now I couldn't help but feel that out of the two of us, the weakest, most fragile one at the moment was not me. It was a strange realization. It was... scary.

"Edward... Edward I think we need to call Carlisle." I said finally and his eyes seemed to focus on my and I finally seemed to get a response of some sort out of him.

"Yes... Yes you're right. I... we... oh God Bella... it's so hard to think right now. My head is this... this jumbled mess. I can't think straight."

"It's okay. I'll call him." I was still holding him up and the heat from his body pressed up against me was strange... but it was still strangely nice. "Maybe you should sit back down on the bed, okay? I'm not sure it's a great idea for you to be standing right now."

He nodded slowly and began to ease himself back onto the bed. His eyes were distant. Like he was trying to think and his mind was far away.

"You wait here and I'll be right back, okay?" I said cautiously as I headed towards the door. I left slowly and tried not to startle him to much, but the second the door was close I bolted down the stairs at top speed. I inwardly thanked my lucky stars that it was Saturday and Charlie would be gone all day fishing with Billy.

I reached the wall-mounted phone at the very base of the stairs and pulled the wireless handset out from it's place there, quickly dialing the Carlisle's number. I heard the line connect and Carlisle's silky voice answered. "Hello?"

"Oh Carlisle! Thank God I got you. Somethings wrong. Something happened to Edward. I don't know what's going on exactly, but, but... but... "

"Bella, calm down. What's wrong? Something happened to Edward? Where is he?"

"He's up in my room, sitting on my bed... But Carlisle, he's-"

"Okay, I'm heading to my car, I'll be there in a few minutes." I could hear the sound of his car door closing and the ignition of the engine in the background. "You said something happened to him?"

"When I woke up this morning he was..." I faltered here... I knew that Edward's family was more then aware that he was spending his nights with me, but somehow it still felt awkward to tell his father that he woke up in my bed... oh hell with it.. " He was laying there next to me... but... but Carlisle, he was _asleep._"

There was a moment of silence on his end. "Asleep?"

"He was sleeping. As in, _unconscious_. And... He's _warm_. His heart is beating... he... he..."

"His heart is w_hat?"_

"And his eyes are Green! Carlisle, he... it's like he's human!"

Silence.

"I'm only a few blocks away, I'll be there in a few seconds Bella."

"Okay...." I said in a small little voice. I glanced up the stairs, torn between waiting down here for Carlisle to arrive, and running back up the stairs to make sure Edward was still okay.

I heard his car pull up out front, coming to an abrupt stop and scattering gravel from the roadside. I'd never been more thankful for the Cullen's tendency to drive irrationally fast then I was at that moment.

I ran to the front door and flung it open, anxious as I watched Carlisle exit his car and race towards me at as fast a speed as he could get away with when the possibility existed that any prying eyes could be around. I realized I still had the phone in my hand and pressed the button to end the call.

"He's upstairs?" Carlisle said as he rushed in, concern washing his face.

"Yes. He's in my room."

He was flying up the stairs and I followed him as quickly as I could manage. Amazed that I didn't fall down and stumble on my way up.

I came up behind Carlisle, who was standing just beyond the doorway in stunned silence, staring at Edward as he slowly stood up from the bed. His amazing green eyes darted between Carlisle's and my own, the same shocked confusion from earlier still filling them.

I heard Carlisle gasp. Even from halfway across the room I knew Carlisle's keen vampire senses had immediately picked up on all the details I had earlier. His skin tone, his body heat, his eye color. The heartbeat.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked cautiously as he slowly walked towards the bed.

"Yes..." Edward responded with a shaky voice. He looked slightly unnerved as Carlisle approached and his eyes kept darting back to me, almost pleading with me... almost... like he was afraid of something.

I quickly walked around the room past Carlisle to Edward's side. I grasped his hand in mine , his eyes focused solely on mine and immediately he seemed to relax considerably.

"Edward, can you tell me the last thing you remember before waking up this morning?" Carlisle said in a soft calming voice.

Edward's physical response did not react in a calmed way, however. As his focused returned to Carlisle I felt his grip tighten on my hand, his palm was sweaty and he seemed to be shaking lightly. I raised a hand to his shoulder and began rubbing it in an attempt to calm him down.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked cautiously, not longer moving forward. He was standing on the opposite side of the bed, a good five feet between him and Edward. I could tell from his demeanor that he sensed something was wrong aside from the whole Edward suddenly being human thing, but I didn't understand it at all.

"Uh.. Right. I'm... I'm sorry Carlisle..." Edward shook his head and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "The last thing I remember... was humming Bella's lullaby to her and watching her drift off to sleep... But I... I definitely do not remember falling asleep. But there's nothing after that until I... Jesus... until I _woke up_ this morning." Edward shook his head in disbelief.

Edward brought his free hand up to the brow of his nose, pinching at it, an expression of frustration crossing his features.

"I... I'm having trouble sorting through my thoughts Carlisle. My mind doesn't... it doesn't feel right. It's hard to concentrate." He continued, letting out a loud huff of a sigh and finally removing his hand from his nose.

"Well..." Carlisle began slowly, "it would make sense to some extent... A human mind isn't capable of processing nearly as much information at once as you'd be used to. The transition from a vampire mind to a human one would probably feel extremely... claustrophobic... I imagine it _would_ be very difficult to become accustomed to thinking within those confines again."

Edward nodded slowly for a moment but suddenly clutched at his head and bent over suddenly letting out a stifled yelp of pain.

"Edward?!?" I screeched at the sudden and unexpected outburst. I grabbed at his side, trying to steady him and guide him back to the bed but he pushed himself upright and held his ground.

"I'm okay. I... ugh... Wait.. Carlisle _please_ for the love of God stop thinking..."

My eyes widened and I stared at Carlisle, his eyes just as wide and surprised as mine.

"Edward, can you still hear my thoughts?" Carlisle asked with intense curiosity in his voice.

"I... I don't know. Sort of. I'm still picking up little bits but it hurts like hell when I do. I don't think my mind is really equipped to handle this."

"If he's human, why can he still hear your thoughts?" I asked Carlisle confused.

"I don't know Bella... I've always theorized that our abilities as vampires are merely dormant or subtle traits that we had as humans, that get amplified by the change. It's possible that Edward always had the ability within him to read minds, even as a human."

"I'm pretty sure I don't recall ever hearing people's thoughts as a human." Edward said, his freehand still pressed up against his forehead.

"True, but I would guess that you now know _what_ to tune into, simply because you've been instinctively tuning into it for years. The ability was there, even as a human, you simply didn't know how to make use of it before. Now using the ability is second nature to you, so even as a human, remnants of the skill still remain. ..Or at least that's the best I can theorize with what I know." Carlisle shrugged and eyed us both apologetically.

Edward winced again, pressing more of his palm against his temple for a moment before opening his eyes again and looking into Carlisle's face. "It's okay... It took me a while to get used to it as a vampire... it may take me time...." He paused, his eyes searching the emptiness of the room for his own thoughts. "Carlisle, do you think this is permanent?" He looked back up into his father's eyes.

"I don't know..." Carlisle responded softly. "Unless we can figure out what might have brought about this change, we'll have no way of knowing if it'll last or not. "It's hard to imagine the transformation from vampire to human would be so sudden and simple that you could just fall asleep and wake up like this..." Carlisle began to drift in his thoughts.

"The transformation from human to vampire is such a violent one..." He continued, his eyes still distant as he sifted through his own mind, trying to make sense of what was going on with his son. "It's difficult to understand what could possible happen to reverse the process, let alone reverse it so quickly and..."

"Painlessly." Edward finished.

"Yes, exactly." Carlisle's eyes returned to Edward's and I felt him flinch next to me. The reaction confused me, Edward's body language this entire time was strange to me... the way he was reacting to his father didn't seem right.

"Edward... I think I'd like to get a blood sample from you, if that would be okay with you." Carlisle said slowly and with considerable caution. Whatever was going on with Edward, it was clear that Carlisle was picking up on it as well. Edward flinched noticeably and I could feel his tension beside me. He honestly seemed to be... afraid.

"I think it'd probably be best if you spend the rest of the day with Bella though... while I go over the sample." Carlisle finished, his eyes soft and apologetic.

With that final addition I felt Edward's demeanor lighten considerably. I was still extremely confused by this. It also seemed odd that Carlisle wouldn't want to take Edward home so they could watch him more closely. Or to the hospital to do more thorough tests... but then again I suppose exposing any of Edward's blood to hospital records was probably a risk they wouldn't want to take.

Carlisle placed his medical bag on the bed in front of him. Everything had happened so fast I hadn't even realized he was carrying it. He opened it and pulled out a syringe and a small vile wrapped in plastic. He unwrapped the various pieces and laid them out neatly on my bedside table.

Edward was visible nervous beside me again. His fist was clenching mine with considerable force. If he had still had his vampire strength, I had little doubt that he'd have crushed every bone in my hand by now. His breathing was also erratic and I could feel panic coming off him in waves as he watched Carlisle's every move.

_What was wrong?_

Carlisle was all set. He looked back up at Edward, holding the needle in one hand. "Edward, can you do this? I really think it's important that I get this sample." His voice was soft and calming. His best doctor bedside manner voice. Edward didn't seem to care.

He visibly clenched and unclenched his jaw. I could see sweat collecting on his forehead. _Sweat!_ _My God he's sweating!_

He took in a deep breath, closed his eyes and stretched his arm out in front of him.

"Do it quick. I don't care if it hurts... just do it quickly and... and please leave."

I gawked at Edward. Stunned by his words. I looked over at Carlisle and I could see some hurt in his eyes, but he also seemed to understand them. Whatever this was, Carlisle clearly had a better idea of what was going on then I did.

Carlisle silently flew around the bed grasped Edward's outstretched forearm. So quickly I could barely tell he'd even done it, he swabbed Edward's arm with a small alcohol swab and effortlessly plunged the needle directly into a vein. He slipped the vial onto needle and it slowly filled with red blood. _Edward's_ blood.

Edward was visibly shaking. His breathing was fast and almost panicked. He looked extremely pained just standing there. A feeling of complete helplessness washed over me. Here was my strong beautiful Edward, in the weakest state I'd ever seen him in. Visibly _afraid _to be this close to his own father?

The vial was finally filled and Carlisle quickly removed it, pulled out the needle and placed a small cotton swab over the puncture would.

"Bella." He said, looking at me, motioning for me to take over holding the swab in place. I did and Carlisle immediately moved to the other side of the room, carefully placing the vile back into his medical bag.

Edward's breathing calmed almost instantly and he slowly reopened his eyes.

"Bella, there's some medical tape laying on the bed, use that to tape the cotton swab in place." Carlisle said to me, pointing to a small roll of white tape on the bed.

I stared at him confused for a moment, unsure why he hadn't just done it himself, but quickly did as I was told.

"Edward..." Carlisle began cautiously, Edward stiffened next to me again. "Is it alright if I speak with Bella for a moment, out in the hall?"

Edwards eyes were huge and filled with... fear? They darted from me to Carlisle and back again before he closed them and took a deep breath, nodding his head. He squeezed my hand quickly and released it.

I eyed him with concern, hesitant to leave him, but I needed some answers and hopefully I could get some from Carlisle. He finished backing up his bag and headed towards the doorway. I followed him, glancing back over my shoulder to watch Edward as I left the room. His eyes were full of pain and fear.

Carlisle led me back down the hallway and headed down the stairs where he paused and waited for me to catch up.

"Carlisle, what's going on? What's wrong with him? It was almost like he was..."

"Afraid of me. Yes, Bella." My eyes shot up to stare at him in shock. Carlisle took a deep breath and sighed, his eyes distant.

"Why?" I asked, still confused.

He gave me a weak grin and eyed me sadly.

"Bella, I'm sure Edward has frequently told you how much your..." he chuckled weakly, "lack of self-preservation shocks him. How you can feel so comfortable around us. Edward has never been able to understand it. How you can know what we are, what we're capable of doing, and still feel comfortable being so near us."

"But you're his family! His father! He knows you wouldn't-"

"Yes, he knows. But inside him are new human instincts. Instincts that you've always lacked for some reason. Instincts that tell him to be afraid. We aren't natural Bella, and the fact that Edward knows that makes it even worse.

In fact, I'm quite sure that it's making it much worse. He knows first hand just how _weak_ a human body is. How fragile he's become. Being aware of this weakness, and aware of what exactly I am... I'm sure it's incredibly difficult for him to fight against the natural fear that's within him right now.

These emotions and feelings he's experiencing right now are foreign to him. He's overwhelmed and I think that my presence is just too much for him to handle right now. That'll be true for any of us. I think you're probably the only one he can be with right now."

I stared at him, stunned into silence. I fought to make some sense of everything I'd just had to take in when a thought came to me.

"He can't go home, can he?" I said, unsure.

"I highly doubt he would feel comfortable anywhere near the house right now, Bella." Carlisle said weakly, sadness in his eyes.

"I... I still don't understand how he could be afraid of you. It just doesn't make sense.... I..." Carlisle raised his hand to cut me off, his soft sad golden eyes staring into my own.

"It's alright Bella. He may be able to get over it once he's able to better control his emotions. Right now I think everything is just too overwhelming for him to handle anything extra.

I nodded weakly, my mind drifting over the events of the last half hour. Suddenly I remembered the _other_ incredibly important thing I needed to ask him.

"So, is he human? I mean, for real? He turned human somehow?!?"

"Everything I can tell seams to say so. Obviously I didn't do any sort of thorough exam, but from what I could sense, it would seem to be the case. He smelled human, his blood is pumping, his skin is soft and warm just as it would be if he were human. His body temperature seems to be right for a human... heart rate.... everything that I could tell from being in the room with him."

"Do you think you'll learn anything from the blood sample?"

"We'll see. I won't know till I look."

I nodded weakly again.

"Carlisle... If the fear... if he doesn't get over it, but this human thing is permanent... what... where will he go?"

He took another deep breath and sighed.

"We'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it. Edward had his own money. He can afford to buy his own house if he wanted to. For the immediate future it would probably be wise for him to get a hotel room somewhere nearby. I'm assuming that your father will not be staying out all weekend?"

"No... he'll be home later this evening..."

"You could probably try to orchestrate a 'sleepover' with Alice, and keep Edward company at the hotel."

That could work. I knew there was no way I could leave Edward alone in the state he was in, but I also couldn't imagine how I'd keep him hidden away in my room without Charlie noticing. The sleepover idea would work for tonight, but I was going to have to come up with something for the following night.

I was grateful it was still summer break. Considering how Edward had reacted to being in the room with Carlisle's thoughts, I couldn't even imagine how difficult it would be for his human mind to handle a school full of people.

"Bella.." Carlisle's voice interrupted my thoughts, I looked back up at him. "Can you think of _anything_ unusual that happened last night? Anything at all? Even yesterday during the day. Whatever triggered this could have taken time to kick in."

I looked a the floor, searching my thoughts for anything strange... nothing. I shook my head sadly. "I can't think of anything that was weird... I wasn't with Edward all day though."

"Try to talk to him about it some when the two of you are alone and he's had some time to calm down a little. See if he can recall anything odd or out of place. Ask him if he hunted yesterday... perhaps he ingested something.... Anything at all. Just let me know."

I nodded, my mind still distant, trying to pinpoint anything from the previous day that could be construed as 'unusual' from our usual unusual.

"Edward has my cell number, and he should still have his phone with him. Keep it with the two of you and call me the moment _anything_ happens. If Edward is feeling up to it, maybe he can give me a call himself a little later. I would like to hope he'll manage talking with me better if I'm not physically in the room with him."

"Okay..." I finally said after a moment. I glanced back up the stairs over my shoulder, worried about leaving Edward alone for so long.

"I'm going to head out now and run a few tests on the blood sample. I'll call Edward's number right away if I find anything."

He put his hand on my shoulder. The cool feel of it was soothing and I sighed.

"Take care... both of you." He said before turning and heading out the door.

I stood there in silent shock for a moment. Still completely lost as what to do. How to handle this. But then I knew what I needed to be doing. I needed to be with Edward. He needed me now more then ever and I was the only one who could comfort him at all right now.

I ran back up the stairs and through the door to find him sitting on the edge of my bed hunched over, his head down in his hands. My heart broke for him.

"I'm horrible." He said as I slowly entered the room.

"What? No you're not. What are you talking ab-"

"Bella... please... You know what I'm talking about. I can't believe I acted that way."

"Edward, Carlisle understands... it's not something you could really control."

"You're never like that around them..."

"Well, I think we already established that I'm a freak among humans."

He scoffed lightly, still not raising his head from his hands. "I know... I KNOW that Carlisle would never... I know it. But I still couldn't... I was just so... so terrified Bella... I... I don't recall ever feeling fear like that. Ever." He shook his head in his hands.

"Well..." I walked over and sat on the bed behind him, stretching my arms out over him and hugging his back to me. "For being so horribly afraid, I'd say you handled it pretty well.

"Pfft..." He shook his head again but released his face from his hands. He let them trail down and grab hold of my own arms that were wrapped around his torso. He leaned back into me and let out a long slow sigh.

"This is nice..." He said after a long pause.

I looked at him, surprised, but I didn't say anything.

He took a deep breath and let out another slow sigh, leaning his head back, resting it against my shoulder. He looked almost peaceful there. It was all so surreal.

After another minute of silence I finally thought of something that needed saying.

"Carlisle thinks that it'd be a good idea for us to get a hotel for the night."

His eyes popped open and he stared at him in surprise, suddenly it occurred to me what _other_ meanings that sentence could have and I felt the blush fly over my face.

"I uhh... I mean, so you have somewhere to stay. I'm not sure I can hide you here when Charlie gets home, and Carlisle didn't think you'd be comfortable going home at all...."

He shot me that wonderful crooked grin of his and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm gonna tell Charlie that I'm spending the night with Alice." I continued, still blushing a bit in embarrassment. "That way I can come with. I... I still don't know what we'll do for tomorrow night, but I guess we can try and figure that out at the hotel..."

-----------------------------------

This is what Athey wrote and from here on is all me... Thanks again Athey...


	2. Sustenance

"But in the meantime, are you hungry?" I was curious, I've never had to ask Edward that before and it was so weird! At that, Edward's stomach growled as if answering my question. Edward's eyes grew huge as he grabbed his stomach. I giggled slightly and he looked at me gently and smiled at himself. I grabbed his hand.

"Breakfast time for the humans," putting extra emphasis on the plural.

Once we were downstairs, I plopped Edward in a chair at the kitchen table.

"So, what sounds good?" Again, that sounded very weird.

He looked at me with a blank face, I'm assuming trying to figure out how to answer the question.

"Love, I haven't _eaten _anything in almost one hundred years, I think I'm going to need some help." He sighed and glanced around the room. I knew he was really hungry but he was unsure if human food would be appetizing to him. I watched him as his eyes carefully scoped the kitchen. He stood up and walked over to the fridge, making sure to take it easy until he was used to his new balance, or lack there of. He opened the refrigerator door and peeked in.

"Hmm," he looked puzzled. I moved to stand next to him.

"What's wrong, does nothing look good?"

"No that's not it Bella, I'm just, well cold." He chuckled slightly but it was hard and forced.

"Okay, well how about I help you then," I said wrapping my arms around him. He trembled slightly to my touch and relaxed his body a little. I think I could get used to this warm, soft Edward.

"Eggs," he said questioningly. "You like those, right?" I smiled at him.

"Eggs sound great. Go sit and I'll make us some omelets with everything." He stared at me and I stood on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. I whispered "It's okay, I've done this a thousand times."

He smirked, and did as I said and sat at the table. He watched intently at everything I was doing when I heard his phone ring and saw him flinch. He looked at the phone and back at me, like he was unsure if he wanted to answer it. I dried my hands and walked over to him as he handed me the phone. I looked at the screen and the name read Alice.

"Edward, why don't you go watch t.v. while I finish breakfast." He nodded his head and understood what I meant. I gave him a comforting look while I flipped open the phone and watched him walk to the living room.

"Hello Alice, how are you?" I heard her scoff.

"How am I doing?!" She sounded pretty pissed and hurt. "I don't think I'm doing very well considering Edward's condition and the fact that I didn't see it coming!"

"Calm down Alice, he's fine, physically. I'm making him breakfast right now. I whispered, "Alice, I know you're hurt by all of this and the fact that he's not ready to be around all of you yet, but he feels terrible!"

Alice sighed, "I'm sorry Bella. I'm just worried about my brother."

I truly felt for Alice. I knew she was really hurt ans scared.

"Edward needs to eat and get changed but he's going to need some extra clothes for the next couple of days so I'm going to have to come by the house. I know he'll be scared but I'll reassure him that I'll be with him and it will be okay." Alice squealed into the phone so loud I'm almost sure Edward could hear it in the other room with the t.v. on and his human ears.

"Oh thanks Bella!" There would have to be conditions though.

"Is Carlisle there?" I heard a click.

"I've got you on speaker and Carlisle and Esme are right here." I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Bella, it's Carlisle, what did you need?" Ok, I didn't want to hurt their feelings, so I'd have to ask this carefully.

"Did you hear what I just told Alice about coming over later on with Edward?"

"Yes, but well, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea. I mean he's still scared of us instinctively."

"I know Carlisle but I think if I prepare him beforehand and convince him I'll be there for him he'll be okay. But I do have to ask that you are all sitting in one place so someone doesn't scare him and that no one comes near him. I'm sorry but I know you all want to see him and this is the only thing I can think of to get him to come there." Carlisle didn't say anything at first but I knew he was upset in some way.

"We understand Bella. Okay, bring him and I'll tell the others."

"Thank you Bella, truly." I thought Esme would cry if she could.

"Okay let me finish making him breakfast, get him ready and we'll be over. Bye."

By the time I got off the phone with them, I was finished with our breakfast. I smiled at myself, I had kinda gone a little overboard. I grabbed our plates and headed to the living room where Edward had been sitting watching the news. I handed him his plate and he eyed me speculatively as he took it. I plopped down next to him, digging into my food. He watched as I ate my food.

"What Edward?" He quickly looked at his food.

"Nothing, I'm just still unsure." He sniffed the food and his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he moaned slightly. "Well whatever it is, it smells amazing!" I giggled.

"It's an omelet with mushrooms, cheese, green peppers and sausage in it. And on the side are some potatoes, and french toast with maple syrup and powdered sugar."

He looked at me stunned. "You didn't have to make all of this for me." I shook my head.

"Of course I wanted to, this is the first real food you've had in almost one hundred years, and _I _got to make it for you!" He nodded his head, took in a breath and dug into the omelet first. I watched as he chewed and his eyes lit up.

"Bella, this is amazing! I've always thought human food was volatile but oh my God, you are so good!" I laughed so hard I thought I was going to dump food all over the both of us.

"I'm sorry... it's just... different," I got in between giggles. "You just used to wrinkle your nose anytime I would eat anything or cook." He had a smile playing at his lips.

"I know, but when everyone said your cooking was amazing, I used to envy that they could eat it, even though it didn't appeal to me."

"Well thank you!"

After about two minutes, Edward's plate was cleaned. Edward followed me to the kitchen when I was finally done and helped me clean up.

We stood there for a minute and he finally broke the silence. "So what now?" He seamed so helpless.

"Well no offense, but you are a real teenager now and you smell so maybe we need a shower and some clean clothes."

He smiled one of the biggest grins I's ever seen his face produce.

"What did I say?" I stared at him puzzled.

"Nothing, I just... wow!" His face got serious after seeing my confused face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even thought that, but I just couldn't help it Bella."

"Ok Edward, I'm not the mind reader here so you're going to have to give me a little more than that."

Well I, er... Bella, I'm embarrassed to even say it because it was very ungentlemanly, and very out of character for me, and I hope you can forgive me. But well, you said _we need a shower and clean clothes. _I couldn't stop myself, but the image of you and I entering the shower together naked crossed my mind and I was excited about it!"

He looked almost ashamed now. I just stared, not really seeing him. But the image he'd just described played in my head like a movie on skip, over and over again. My heart started racing and blood heated my cheeks.

When I finally snapped out of it, Edward was smiling, and he was blushing too! Edward was _blushing!?!_ My Edward was blushing, and it was beautiful. I stroked his cheek, mesmerized, and smiled up at him.

"What is it love?" A smile was playing upon the corners of his lips.

"I just imagined it too, and I'm not ashamed you thought of it!"

If his cheeks were burning before, they were on fire now, and I bet mine were too. I stared at his eyes and could see the hunger behind them.

------------------------------------------------

**I have gotten a lot of comments from everyone today! Thanks too for adding me to your story alerts, I wish I could email you all personally but it would take me hours, so again... Thanks! :D**

**But I fixed the spacing, sorry! I'm not sure why it did that because my version was spaced out right! But I just fixed it so it will be easier to read! I'm trying to get more up tonight! Love you guys and keep sending me reviews!**


	3. Teenage Emotions

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long... life! I'm hoping to start updating more regularly! I've been reading soooo much fanfic over the holidays and it had inspired me to yet again write! I already had this chapter done but I tweaked it a bit and now I like it better! Thanks to those who are still following me and I hope you can still follow me some more! I will be giving everyone a lot of recommendations of stories I have recently read. I like spreading the love to other readers and I hope you'll do the same for me! First off, there is another author doing the same continuing story of mine! She's a really good writer but our stories are headed into way different directions after Port Angeles. Anyways her name is RiaMaria and the story is still called Waking Up. Sorry for such a long authors note and depending on how my internet is treating me tomorrow you'll have another chapter! Love you all...**

**~Amber  
**

**p.s. Still in Bella's POV! Do you want some in Edward's? Let me know... I will write what you want me to so give me some love and REVIEW! You know you wanna...**

**Disclaimer: Not Stephanie Meyer, don't own Twilight or it's characters, unfortunately!!!**

When I finally snapped out of it, Edward was smiling, and he was blushing too! Edward was _blushing!?!_ My Edward was blushing, and it was beautiful. I stroked his cheek, mesmerized, and smiled up at him.

"What is it love?" A smile was playing upon the corners of his lips.

"I just imagined it too, and I'm not ashamed you thought of it!"

If his cheeks were burning before, they were on fire now, and I bet mine were too. I stared at his eyes and could see the hunger behind them.

* * *

That's when I snapped. I jumped through the air and landed on him, kissing him so passionately we fell to the kitchen floor. We both realized what had happened and looked at each other stunned. I realized I was laying right on top of him.

"Sorry, are you okay?"

He laughed breathlessly, "That's okay love, that will just take some getting used to, I'm just as fragile as you are." His smile faltered as he said the words. I put my ear against his chest and listened to his heart race. I sighed, this was amazing. After our breathing and hearts slowed to a healthy pace, I propped my head up on Edward's chest.

" We really do need to get ready though. We need to go get a hotel room, I'm thinking Port Angeles, and we have a few errands on the way."

He sighed as we both got up. He rubbed his shoulder and winced.

"Wow, I forgot what that feels like!"

I moved the top of his shirt to see what he was rubbing. It was a scrape on the top of his shoulder.

I gasped. "Oh Edward, I'm so sorry. You must have hit it on the counter on the way down." I felt so bad, not even two hours with Edward and I'd already hurt him.

"I've got some Neosporin and peroxide upstairs we can put on it after you shower."

He looked at me and smiled. "Now it's you taking care of me, the roles have been reversed."

I smiled back. "I don't mind take care of you for once." With that I hugged him, grabbed his hand, and pulled him upstairs. I grabbed a clean towel from the linen closet on our way to my room. I went over to my dresser and grabbed the spare jeans and sweater Edward kept in my bottom drawer for mornings he didn't want to go home and change, when Charlie was out early fishing. I handed him the clothes and towel.

"Everything you need is in there, shampoo and soap. And I'll take mine after, so don't use all the hot water," I said with a joking tone to lighten the mood. He smiled, kissed me, and left for the bathroom.

I figured this was a good time as any to distract myself from the fact that there was a naked Edward in the room next to me in the shower. The fantasy kept replaying in my head and I couldn't see clearly. I shook my head and turned on my computer, waiting impatiently while it started up slowly. While it loaded, I made my bed and tidied up my room.

I went back to the computer, getting into my email. No surprise, I had three emails from Renee, one from last night that I had read and not responded to yet, and two more wondering why I hadn't responded! I loved my mother. She'd been emailing me extra now that it was summer and I wasn't in school.

But I was working and with Edward a lot so I really didn't have any more time than I did before. She just wanted to know how my summer had been going. She wanted to make sure I was still doing okay after they took my cast off, even though she knew Edward and Alice had been there helping me.

She liked the fact that I had a good boyfriend and best friend to take care of me when she couldn't be there ,because she had to go back to Florida. And because Charlie worked a lot and tried to avoid helping his almost-adult daughter do things like take showers! I didn't blame him.

I hit reply to the last email she'd sent this morning.

_Hey Mom,_

_I'm doing good. Staying healthy and happy and not hurting myself, that's a plus! Work has been busier the past few days, hikers restocking and heading back up for more hiking. We actually got a warm sunny day a couple of days ago and I soaked every bit of it up. _

_Alice and I are planning a shopping trip to Port Angeles for a few days since I'm off work. She said I need a few summer dresses for Edward, we'll see though. _

_How's Phil? Did his team win the game last night? Tell him I'm proud of him! _

_Anyways, I have to go get ready, Alice will be here soon to kidnap me! _

_Love you Mom, _

_Bella_

As soon as I wrote the parting line, I heard Edward walk in the room behind me. He walked up behind me as I hit send and kissed the top of my head as he wrapped his arms around me. I suddenly realized his arms were slightly wet and the back of my head was damp.

I turned around in my chair and gasped.

"Edward, oh my God!" My mind was suddenly mush as I stared at Edward who had a mischievous smile on his face. I stared at Edward shocked.

Edward was standing in my room with me, human, and all he was wearing was a towel around his lower half. Edward never used to allow this, he wouldn't even kiss me passionately and now he was teasing me?!

His eyes were piercing me and I could see the burning behind them again. All I could get out was a jumbled mess of words that made absolutely no sense at all.

He smiled that smile again and my heart raced. Before I realized what I was doing, I was flying towards Edward and landing us both on my bed, me on top of him.

I kissed him so passionately yet, it was like Edward was being careful with me still. Once he realized I was okay and he was human, he kissed me with the passion I had always wanted from him.

I'd never experienced this with Edward before. He rolled us over so he was on top of me. We were both so into it and my hands were feeling his abs. Even though he was human, he still had abs, they just weren't as rock hard as before. I didn't realize where my hands had drifted until Edward turned his head and whispered in my ear.

"Be careful love."

I finally realized my hands were headed towards his lower half, and I blushed. We both turned on our sides and were gasping for air. Again, I turned and layed my head on his chest.

"I love that." I smiled as I said it. I felt his chest shake beneath me as he laughed.

"What, us almost getting carried away? I'm human now Bella, I couldn't just restrain you like I'm usually able to do. You attacked me."

I laughed at him. "That's not what I meant, although I liked that too! I meant hearing your heart race. I never used to understand why you used to love to listen to my heart beat, but now I get it."

He sighed and I ran my fingers through his hair.

I sighed, "Well I think I should, um, get in the shower while you.... get dressed." My eyes drifted to the towel he was wearing. I'm surprised it managed to stay on after that.

"Are you sure that's all you want to do Bella?"

My breath got caught in my throat. "Since when are you the one who can't control yourself? That's my job!"

He chuckled, "Okay, but I'm warning you. I don't know how much longer I can control myself Bella."

After staring at him for a few minutes, all of him, I sighed and grabbed my towel, toiletry bag, and clothes, and headed to the bathroom.

I stood in the shower, letting the hot water run down my back, thinking about how much I wanted him. Just then it hit me. I would be staying in a hotel with him, alone, for the next who knows how many days. Edward stays with me every night, but that was rational vampire Edward. This is sexy, desirable, lust hungry, irrational human Edward.

I kept thinking about that as I mindlessly got out, got dressed, and headed back into my room. When I got there he was sitting on my bed staring at his phone. He looked guilty still. I sat down on the bed next to him and put my arms around him.

He sighed and looked up at me and smiled, trying to be brave. I knew he missed them and regretted acting the way he did. He then frowned.

"I was hoping you'd do the same thing to me as I did to you," a smile playing on his lips. He was trying to lighten the mood so I wouldn't notice how distraught he was.

My heart stuttered and I got up from the bed, feeling the rush of blood to my cheeks.

"See! You thought about it too," he said, jabbing a finger at me.

I scoffed, "I have no idea what you are talking about." I was a bad liar and Edward could read me like a book. Why did my blush always have to give me away!

I headed to my dresser and started throwing clothes into a bag. Once I was finished, I grabbed Edward's hand and headed for my truck. Edward eyed me as I threw my stuff into the bed and hopped in the drivers seat.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Was he serious?! All I could do was stare at him speechless. Usually I was scared of his driving, not the other way around!

"It's okay, we'll both be fine."

He sighed and got into the passenger side of the truck. I started the truck and headed towards the Cullen's house in the woods. Edward realized where we were headed.

"Where are we going?" He knew where we were going, but I could still hear the fear in his voice.

I sighed and grabbed his hand. "I don't know how long we'll be gone and you're going to need clothes."

He closed his eyes and took deep breaths while I caressed his hand, calming him down.

* * *

**So?! What did you think? Please let me know! I need reviews or I won't continue with the story! I need some love! Anyways, have a good Sunday and hope to hear from you all... even if it's a "Hated it" or "Loved it"! **

**Amber  
**


	4. Getaway

**Hey Guys! Sorry I know I said I was going to update yesterday, but my internet wasn't working so I had to wait to get off work today! :) So thanks everyone for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Not Stephanie Meyer, don't own Twilight or it's characters, unfortunately!!!**

**On with the show...**

**

* * *

  
**

"It's okay. I already talked to Carlisle and they're going to be on their best behavior. There's nothing to worry about."

On our way to the Cullen's house, I got a text from Alice.

_We are all going hunting. I had a vision that Edward would freak out if we were all there. __ Just… take care of him Bella… Love You, Alice 3 _

"They aren't going to be there Edward. They're all going hunting so you'll be more relaxed."

I could see him grimace at the word "hunting". We arrived shortly after to the big white empty house that I most recently called home. I hopped out of the truck and headed to passenger side. I opened the door and grabbed Edward's hand until he was out and standing at my side. I wove my arm around his waist.

"Trust me." I stared at him willing him to believe me.

He sighed a breath, "I do… okay, lets go."

We headed into the house and up the stairs. Edward's eyes were darting all over the place. Once we reached his room, I saw his shoulders relax a little and he let out a soft sigh.

"Okay. Grab the clothes you'll need and anything else you might want." He started packing, still being a little on guard, while I sat on his black leather couch, remembering the first time I sat here. Boy was this different.

Once he was done, he stood and stared around at the room before grabbing my hand and heading towards the stairs. We reached the main level and Edward was guiding me to the garage. I should have guessed.

When we reached the garage he turned to me with pleading eyes. "Do you mind if we take my car? You can drive but I would still feel more comfortable."

How could I say _no_ to those beautiful deep green eyes?! I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Get in Cullen." No sooner had I said that, he was jumping in the passenger seat before I could even reach the door. We left the house and headed for Port Angeles.

"I have a little Bed and Breakfast in mind in Port Angeles that's by the water that's very discreet and quiet." He smiled, and I knew what his teenage-boy mind was thinking about. The tension since this morning had been off the charts! My mind might have been in the gutter more than his! I couldn't stop thinking about the way his tongue felt on mine, something Edward would have never allowed before.

"Sounds great!" I was full on blushing at this point and Edward had a beautiful grin on his face.

We arrived at _Port's B&B _at about 1pm. While Edward checked in I was checking my text messages, hoping I'd hear from Alice soon.

"How long will you be staying?" The lady at the front desk eyed us, probably thinking of how young we looked.

I eyed Edward, unsure of the answer. His face was cool, "We're not sure. We're traveling the west coast for the summer before college and we don't have a plan." He set a grin on his face, luring the poor receptionist in. I could tell behind his façade that he had a slight pained look in his eye. He slipped her his black credit card. She took it from him, took an imprint of it, and gave it back with our room key, and a town guide, also giving us some restaurant ideas.

We thanked her, and Edward grabbed our bags and headed to our room, which was outside and around the corner. Edward had requested the honeymoon suite, which was detached from the building, for obvious reasons. This confused me, but it didn't keep my mind from going in the gutter once again, thinking about Edward and I doing things that would put Emmett and Rosalie to shame…

"Bella, we're here," he said, jarring me from my daydream. We walked in and he fell on the bed. He looked absolutely exhausted, a side of Edward I wasn't used to.

"Are you okay?" I layed on the bed, staring at him.

"She was thinking so much but all I could do was pick up bits and pieces, it made my head hurt. It was all I could do to keep myself together back there!" I rubbed his chest and his eyes were drifting.

"Do you want to take a small nap, it's been a long morning." He stared at me confused then nodded his head.

"That would be nice, love." I smiled at him and set my alarm for 3pm, that should be enough of a nap. I kicked my shoes off, took off my coat, rolled over under the sheets and snuggled with Edward. He was so warm and so soft that I couldn't help but revel in him.

But I couldn't get my mind off of what we had talked about and done in my room this morning. I even dreamt about it.

_Edward and I were both half naked, soaking wet; passionately kissing and caressing each other, about to, I think, have sex…_

_**BUZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

Stupid alarm! I woke up in Edward's arms. I opened my eyes to look at him and he was smiling.

"What," my voice sounding sleepy still, "Why are you smiling?"

"My dream was _amazing _and I don't want it to end!"

"It doesn't have to!" Did I just say that out loud?!

He chuckled lightly and he growled slightly while pulling me under the big billowy white covers. I giggled and he kissed my neck. I was letting my horniness run away with me again as I sighed.

"We have to get out of bed." His brow furrowed and he then gave me the most cute puppy eyes as if asking why.

I answered him "Because if we don't we'll never leave this bed!"

"I could lay here forever with you," he grinned big "and finish my dream."

My heart stopped at the way he said the last part in a sort of rough voice.

"What was your dream about exactly?" My voice a little shaky and nervous.

His eyes found mine, " We were here, in this bed, and this time I jumped on you and I thought we would nearly break the bed the way we were…" He closed his eyes and sighed.

"We were moving as one and I could do things to you I never thought I could with you being human."

All of a sudden he was on me again, kissing me fervently. Caressing every curve of me. He moved to my neck.

"Edward, I want you, really I do, but, well…"

"What Bella," he was gasping, staring at me hungrily. "I want you so bad it hurts!"

"Edward." He drew circles on my collarbone absentmindedly.

"I know I always said that I couldn't be with you because I would break you, but I'm human now Bella. I won't hurt you, I promise."

"Edward, I know you won't hurt me, I just, don't know if it's such a good idea right now. We don't know why you're human, and well to be honest, your hormones are running rampant right now and you're not your usual turn-of-the-century Edward."

He sighed as if knowing I was right. "I understand." He looked saddened by his previous morals and it almost made me want to take him right there! He felt rejected. I'd rejected Edward?! I must be crazy! He sat up and pushed the covers away.

"I have to, err, use the restroom. Would you excuse me?"

"Yes, I need to actually step outside and make a phone call anyway." I grabbed his phone from the jumbled covers and slipped into my boots. I put on my coat and stepped outside, shutting the door behind me. I hit the #2 key, calling Carlisle. He answered after the first ring anxiously.

"Edward?"

"No Carlisle, it's Bella."

"Oh hi Bella," I could hear the disappointment in his voice. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, but I'm a little worried and this is advice I need from a doctor, vampire, and Edward's father."

He waited while I explained how Edward was much more _anxious._ I couldn't use the word horny to Carlisle. He thought it could be his more human emotion side coming out; after all, he was a full-fledged teenage boy!

"I just want to know if it, we, would be safe, you know… being intimate? With each other I mean?" There, I got it out.

"Well Bella, I, uh, don't see why not. There's nothing physically wrong with his blood that I could tell, so I guess it would be okay."

I sighed deeply. What an odd conversation to be having with Carlisle of all people.

"But Bella, _he_ and you are both human now, so as a doctor and a father, I would ask that you use protection." He cleared his throat.

"Thank you Carlisle." That was all I could muster up. I told him where we were staying in Port Angeles and hung up.

I walked back in the room and Edward was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. I'd done this to him, hurted, rejected him.

"I talked to Carlisle, told him how you were doing. I also asked him if us, well uh, being intimate together would be okay." I said the last few words too quick I'm wasn't sure if his human ears heard me. He finally looked up to my face, and his eyes brightened like I was giving him the best gift on Christmas.

"Really, and?!"

"Well I think we could try, and Carlisle thinks it's safe, but not tonight." My stomach growled as if concluding my statement. "We need to go find some dinner and some supplies."

"Supplies?"

I laughed nervously. I never thought I'd ever say this to Edward. "Carlisle, uh, thinks we should be protected."

His eyes grew wide. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't even think about that…

I cut him off before he go into one of his famous Edward tirades about how he wasn't keeping me safe. "Edward, it'd okay, neither did I. Let's get ready and go get eat dinner, I bet you're hungry. Neither of us has eaten since this morning."

"Sounds great. But can I drive? I think I can do it now, and I have to face my fears sometime."

"Are you sure you can do it? I mean, it will be different than when you were a vampire, your reflexes won't be the same!"

"Bella, I've driving for over eighty years, I'm pretty sure I have the hang of it!"

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter but I am already working on Ch 5 and if my internet cooperates, I will have it up later tonight... I have some reading to do before that! I do have a question for all my readers... I need to know if I am too detailed? Is that a good thing, because I have ALWAYS written very detailed, wanting to pull my reader in by being able to describe everything. So if you have seen Avatar yet, you'd know that there is no way you'd ever be able to explain to someone the world of Avatar unless you used so many details, otherwise you wouldn't get the full affect... get it?! Constructive criticism only though please! Oh and someone asked if this is going to turn M rated or not and I told them if it does... not sure... I would let everyone know beforehand, so as not to affend anyone. Sorry for the long AN. Oh, and please review... as someone once said... if you do not flourish my tree... it will not grow, and eventually... it will die! Please don't let my tree(story) die! LOL... not being grim or anything... ;/**

**Amber Dawn Vochatzer :)  
**

"Ummm, okay." I tossed him the keys, here we go!


	5. AN

A/N:

Hey guys:

I'm sorry I haven't written in awhile! I know I keep doing it! I'm now working two jobs and engaged to be married May 14, 2011! I know awesome, but extremely busy! I have seriously never seen my mother like this... She has gone into Alice wedding planning mode! LOL! But I have dropped a few less-unimportant things in my life so it won't be so hectic. So now I'm going to try to get some writing time in! Thanks to RiaMaria for reminding me of my shoved-to-back-of-my-sock-drawer story! She is doing an amazing job at her version of Waking Up... so proud of her! Better than I ever would have thought of my story! Anyways... like I said I'm going to try to set aside some writing time and hopefully get you guys some regular chapters. Writing helps me relax from my stressful life! And even my fiance thinks I'm weird because of my fanfic habit, he notices how much reading and writing it makes me happy! He's a computer and video game geek, so he has no room to talk! LOL! Anyways... Can't wait to start writing again! This time around I will probably give an exact day to post chapters so I can promise you something! I don't like breaking promises, so it will make me write! Have a good week and I will hopefully have a chapter up in a few days, maybe sooner! Love you all and hope you still want to stick with me! I've had more ideas for my own stories so hopefully after this one I can start on those! YAY! Again, lots of love!

Amber


End file.
